


I'm craving for sweetness

by StealingTheSun (SunMars)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Friendship, I tried to do comedy in this but i think i failed, M/M, Mark is a pessimist, Mark is super awkward, Mentions of Taeil but he doesn't really appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMars/pseuds/StealingTheSun
Summary: Mark doesn't like coffee -at all.Donghyuck does like coffee -a bit too muchMark likes Donghyuck.And that's it.





	I'm craving for sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Title's from Jonghyun's Suit up (I think it has nothing to do with this, but i listened to it nonstop while writing)

 

Mark is 19 years old and works at his family coffee shop. He is saving money to buy a nice car, working hard every day after school serving coffee and desserts to accomplish his goal. Anyone could think that working as a barista is pretty easy, but not. Maybe that’s why he hates the work, maybe for that and because he doesn’t like coffee.

 _It helps to warm you up_ Jeno says, but it doesn’t makes sense. There are plenty of hot drinks that can make you warm.

It’s kind of ironic that he works at a coffee shop when doesn’t like the drink, the smell and the taste gives him nausea, but he tries his best to stand it just for the car. He had planned to look for a job in other places but his dad offered help saying that he would pay the half of the car if he worked in the shop to get the other half (Actually, he had asked his parents for the car as a birthday gift, but he only received a lecture about “working hard to get your own things” and the whole story about how his dad started with his coffee shops franchise). The car is what matters; he repeats that to himself every time his shift starts. He is starting college soon, so he really needs a car.

 _“The car is what matters,”_ he mumbles to himself like a prayer, his shirt wet with hot coffee after stumbling with a costumer in the middle of the shop.

The costumer apologizes, saying that he wasn’t paying attention and that she will pay for all the spilled drinks and his uniform laundry. Mark shows a fake smile, reminding himself to be nice and tells that is okay. The costumer keeps insisting and just before he loses his mind, Jeno, one of his workmates, makes an appearance saying that he will handle the costumer (and clean the mess of broken cups and spilled coffee) while he goes to the back of the shop to clean himself (the take care of your first-degree burns goes unsaid). He peels the shirt out of his body while walking, taking deep breaths to not exteriorize his anger (and pain).

It had been a shitty day and the coffee incident makes it worse.

After changing into a clean uniform, and resting for a while by orders of Johnny and Jeno, he goes back to work, standing behind the counter and getting the people’s orders. When they finish their shift, Johnny appears in their locker room with two mugs in hand and handles one to him and the other to Jeno. He goes back to the kitchen and when appears once again, he brings his own mug and a tray with three muffins. It’s his turn to close the shop, but the other two always stay to make him company (Taeyong, the baker, also stays but just because Johnny makes him to).

“Taeyong’s treat,” he says, before sipping from his mug. “You should get burned every day.”

“But you always get free stuff from him,” Jeno says, in an obvious tone.

“Jeno’s right, and that shit hurts like hell, so no thanks.” Mark looks at the brownish liquid on his mug, before smelling it; the sweet smell of mint and lemon hits his nose instantly. It’s his favorite tea. God bless Taeyong.

“That’s not true,” Taeyong says, entering the room munching a muffin. “Taeil hyung discounts everything I give to you from your salary”.

Mark takes a second to admire the betrayed look on Johnny’s face before laughing along with Jeno.

Johnny waits a minute before venturing curiously, pointing at his mug “So, this will be discounted as well?”

“Only for you, babe. Jeno’s coffee and Mark’s tea are for free.”

He is the only one who drinks tea, sometimes hot chocolate or juice, while all the others go for the coffee. _Gross_ , his mind supplies. For him the caffeine taste is just too bitter, there is no other thing in there, just bitterness. It’s hard to understand how it is that people gets obsessed with coffee.

Working as Barista is very hard —or maybe his father puts too much pressure on his shoulders, he can’t tell—, it is not only serving the coffee and get paid. He has to help charging the pantry, mill the coffee beans, knowing by heart all the coffee recipes because there are some people that just want to make him suffer ordering some shit like triple-whip semi-sweet skim-milk java chocolate Frappuccino with two extra expresso shots. —It had happened before and the drink seemed just like the others; brown water—. Also he supposedly does the drawings in the coffee, but actually he asks for Jeno’s help every time he has to do it, and has to clean the machine too, every goddamn day! But again, he really needs a car.

His job is shitty, but could be worse (or so he says to make himself feel better).

You see, he desperately needs a car. His building is two hours away from college, and even with five alarms on his phone to wake him up he can’t make it on time for classes (it’s neither he doesn’t wake up or catch the bus). So he spends four of seven days of the week staying at his friends’ instead of sleeping on his own apartment. Jaehyun and Doyoung love to have him around, but he’s kind of getting sick of third-wheeling them.

“Are you guys done? It’s getting late,” Taeyong says, folding a red scarf around his neck.

Mark finishes his tea in one shot before getting up to change his uniform for his clothes, Taeyong gets the dishes done (Again, God bless him). Johnny and Jeno get changed as well, and the four of them leave after closing the shop.

 

 

…

 

 

Another day passes by filled with too much work and the creeping worry about the upcoming midterms, Mark just wants to get home and sleep until he gets his degree (but that’s not how it works, sadly). It’s Friday night and the girls, Seungwan and Sooyoung, decided to wait for them since they’re all going to the club to hang out. It’s still Mark’s turn to close the shop, but tonight there’s no drinking and chatting in the locker room with Jeno, Johnny and Taeyong, so he hurries in getting changed and meeting the others in the alley behind the shop.

“Let’s get going ladies,” he says with a smile. Both girls roll her eyes and laugh, before leading the way to Seungwan’s car.

It’s a lemon yellow jeep; shining bright like the sun, even in the middle of the night, and they can’t stare at it for too longer. Johnny and Taeyong decide to have their own party at the latter’s place, Mark rather not to think about it, so Jeno and him make themselves comfortable in the backseat of the Jeep, while both girls are in the front.

“Duckie says he and Renjun can’t make it,” Sooyoung says looking at her phone.

“Who?” he blurts out. “Uhm, sorry, I didn’t… want to?”

“It’s okay, Mark. Donghyuck and Renjun work at the shop as well, but they’re in the morning shift”.

“You guys would get along really well, they’re about your age,” Seungwan says, looking at them through the mirror.

 

The rest of the night goes rather uneventful, he drinks his ass off and gets pretty drunk but that’s all he can say (The truth is that he can’t remember what the hell happened). When he wakes up the next day, Doyoung is right in front on him with a worried expression on his face.

“Oh my god, you’re alive,” he says, sighing as if he had been holding his breath for a long time. “Now, go see if Jeno is alive too”

“Where’s him?” he groans, sitting on the couch. There’s too much light in the room, and his head is killing him. Doyoung points at a sleeping bag on the floor. “Why don’t you wake him up?”

“He may be dead-”

“He is not”

“…-I’m not touching a dead body”

“He is sleeping”

“Not anymore since you noisy idiots woke me up.” Jeno hisses from his spot. “Now shut up and get me an Advil or something.”

 

 

…

 

 

_“To whoever that left his mug in the sink, I accidentally broke it. But here’s a new one! P.S: I tried to look for one that looked exactly like the one you had before, but apparently it’s part of a whole 25 fucking pieces set and I’m a broken student, so I really hope you like Mickey.”_

Mark looks at the green post it note and then to his “new mug”; it’s, literally, Mickey Mouse’s head. He kind of likes it. He doesn’t know who this person is, but thinks is a nice thing from him to buy him a new mug. The other one was just a white one, with black stripes and his name written with blue permanent marker on one side. He smiles, saving the note on the pocket of his jeans after rereading it a few times, and hurries to put his uniform to start his shift when his father enters the locker room asking _what are you doing here, Minhyung? The customers are waiting!_ But his smile lasts the whole afternoon.

_“Thank you so much for the mug, you didn’t have to buy a new one (Taeil hyung has the whole 25 fucking pieces set, so you could have asked him for one, it’s not the first time someone break one of those). Anyways, thanks again. P.S: I love Mickey”_

 

That’s the first time he gets to talk (or chat, maybe. _What is the exact word for it?_ ) With this random stranger who also works in his father’s coffee shop. Mark doesn’t expect a second post it note, but there it is; a shining green little piece of paper stick on the cabinet. This time it’s just a greeting message along with something about reminding him _to spit Mrs. Yoon coffee_ the next day. He can’t help feeling curious, so he leaves another note asking about what happened with this Mrs. Yoon (also reminding the person to spit her coffee).

The notes exchange keeps on going for many weeks, and Mark gets to learn a few things about the person who he’s been talking with; is one year younger than him, is a boy and obviously works in the morning shift. Also his name is Donghyuck, and is the funniest person he has ever met (kind of, since he hasn’t truly met Donghyuck, like in person and that stuff). He knows he has heard of him before, the name is some sort of familiar to his ears, but he can’t really tell from where.

Sometimes the notes are some fun stories about what happened in their shifts, or funny facts, even things like weather. Every time Mark arrives the coffee shop, Taeyong, Seungwan and Sooyoung give him a knowing look and a smile that seems really pretentious and annoying to him. Johnny, being the careless fucker that he is, greets him with a spoiler of whatever Donghyuck wrote on the note. And, Strangely, Jeno, a.k.a his best friend, doesn’t say anything. At all. But Mark knows best and he knows that he is waiting for the right time, and by right I mean the wrong time, to be a pain in the ass and talk about it.

 

…

 

_“Congrats! A birdy told me you did great on your midterms!”_

…

_“So you’re the owner’s son, right? You could get me some free coffee sometime y’know. I would like to try a cinnamon dolce latte or maybe an Iced Americano”_

_“Taeyong says coffee is bad for you, but you can have a muffin if you want”_

_…_

_“How is it that you don’t like coffee? Is something wrong with you?”_

_“I think I’m pretty normal, thank you very much”_

_“Uhm, I have my doubts about it”_

_…_

_“Today is Halloween so… Trick or Treat?”_

_“I give you muffins, that’s the only treat I’m giving you”_

_“Lame”_

_…_

_“Today Taeyong catch me spiting on Mrs. Yeon coffee :(( he scolded me, but after meeting her he tossed on her cake”_

_…_

_“Happy Chuseok! Any plans?”_

_“Die of boredom with my family, and eat until my trousers doesn’t fit”_

_…_

_“The weather channel said that this week will be raining a lot, so prepare your ass for a rush of customers”_

_“Why do you watch the weather channel?”_

_…_

_“Knock Knock?”_

_“Who is it?”_

_“I forgot the joke”_

_“Hyung, you suck at this”_

_…_

 

_“Today has been crazy, hyung. Good luck”_

 

Mark shoves the note to his jacket’s pocket and tells himself that he will write an answer by the end of the shift; that way it’s easier to avoid any comment from Johnny about his “relationship” with Donghyuck. The thing is, there’s no relationship more than friendship, he would say that to Johnny and the elder would snicker and huff at him, mumbling a sure that Mark knows it’s sarcastic.

Every single one working in the coffee shop is interested in Mark and Donghyuck’s friendship; love life would say Seungwan to correct him. All of them, even Taeil, the accountant, would mock him about it, but none of them showed a picture of Donghyuck to him, neither describe him. So Mark was kind of lost, since he really wanted to know the other looked like. According to Taeyong, Donghyuck already knew how he looked like, so it was pretty unfair.  He has tried to get earlier to the coffee shop this week, but it’s really hard since his college is far away and every time he arrives, Donghyuck is already gone.

He is disappointed since his curiosity about the other only grows and grows, talking to him through notes is fine and cute in an old-fashioned way, but he admits that he would like to talk to him in person, hear his voice, see his face and check if the other is as pretty as he think he is (not that if he is ugly, he will stop talking to him, but you get him). Doyoung and Jaehyun, the ones that have to hear him ramble about Donghyuck, say that he is having lovey-dovey symptoms, but he is sure that is only curiosity.

Mark stops his thoughts, because once he starts he can’t stop, and goes to actually work; it’s Friday and they’re pretty busy, filled with too many customers to handle. The orders are more and more complicated each time, and every time someone asks for a simple black coffee Mark wants to cry out his gratitude. They have settled like this: Mark takes orders and gives it to Jeno who makes the drink and gives it back to Mark once it’s ready. Johnny is helping Sooyoung and Seungwan with the tables, running everywhere to do their work.

There aren’t many days like this, but when this happens Mark hates it. Well, he hates it more than other days.

“So, dude” Jeno starts after the rush of customers has settled down a bit, they’re still busy but it’s easier to handle. Mark groans, knowing what is about to come. “You and Donghyuck, uh?”

“You know him?” he asks, missing the mocking tone on his friend’s voice.

“Noup, but Taeyong hyung and the girls do and they say he’s pretty whipped for you,” he says nonchalantly while drawing a little cat on the coffee’s foam. “And I can tell you’re kind of whipped from him as well”.

Mark scoffs “Pft, I am not! You’re talking nonsense”

“Yes you are, you won’t stop talking about him, and rereading those post-it that you have on your nightstand,” Mark opens his mouth to ask how he knows that, but Jeno adds: “Doyoung told me about that, moreover, you give him “free muffins” that are discounted on your salary, this way you will never get that car, man. And you wanted that car so badly”

“Okay, first I do not talk about him that much” he starts (“Yes, you do” Seungwan says, receiving the coffee order from Jeno). “Second, I save the notes because I think they’re cute and third, I still want the car I just buy him muffins, because he bought me a mug. I don’t know him, or well, don’t know what he looks like so I can’t like him”.

“That’s the dumbest thing you ever said,” Johnny pipes out, holding a tray with two slices of blueberry pie. “Taeyong and I met online, and we fell in love before knowing how we looked like”.

“That’s true!” Taeyong yells from the kitchen.

“Why is everyone so interested in this?” Mark wonders out loud, his brows knitted in confusion.

“We ship both of you, it’s like a Tv drama” Jeno says, his head propped up by a fist against his cheek. “So, as a spectator and your best friend, I say that you should ask his number and get him on a date”

“I am not your best friend, but I agree,”

“Shut up, hyung”

 

 

He does asks for his number in the next post it, but not because Jeno (and Johnny) told him to do so, or because he’s whipped (he’s definitely not), just because he wants to receive quicker answers and maybe be able to hear Donghyuck’s voice (if he gets the courage to actually call).

 

_“Can I get your number?”_

_“What took you so long, idiot?”_

 

 

_…_

 

 

 

Having Donghyuck’s phone number doesn’t mean that he actually texts him, or call him, in fact, Mark just spends several minutes looking at his phone screen thinking what to write to Donghyuck and writing absolutely nothing instead. He just gets really nervous about it and his mind goes blank every time he reunites the courage to text. It should be easy since they’ve been talking for like two months now, but it’s not. He is a total mess.

“He’s being an idiot,” he hears Doyoung saying.

“Babe, just let him be,” Jaehyun intervenes in a sigh, and even without looking Mark can say that he is trying to drag his boyfriend out of the apartment.

He is at Doyoung and Jaehyun’s place; again, sit on the couch with the phone between his hands ready to text Donghyuck.  It’s been a week since he got his number and he hasn’t texted him yet, they hasn’t exchange post it notes neither, so it’s has been really weird for him to not talk to him about anything. Jaehyun and Doyoung are supposed to be out on some sort of romantic date, but the latter has been complaining about him being a coward instead of… well, leaving.

“For fuck’s sake, I’m done with his shit,” he hears Doyoung complaining and the next thing that happens is that he has his phone stolen by the blonde.

“Wait! No!” he yelps, getting up the couch to get back his phone; he is taller, he can beat up on Doyoung. “Give me that back”.

But Doyoung apparently is faster, he giggles while running towards his and Jaehyun’s room, and before he can get near the blonde, the other has locked himself in the room. Mark screams out his frustration at Jaehyun when the door closes to his nose; the elder just shrugs looking at his own phone. Doyoung having his phone is a dangerous thing, he’s sure about it. The blonde doesn’t have a filter, he just says whatever is on his mind and he knows a lot. Damn, he really knows a lot.

“Oh my god,” Mark mutters to himself, before banging vigorously on the door. “Doyoung please get out and give me phone back.”

Surprisingly, the blonde just does that; he opens the door calmly and hands Mark his phone with a smile before approaching Jaehyun and dragging him by the hand to the main door.

“By the way, Minhyunggie,” he says with fake innocence. “You have a message”.

 

 

**_To: Donghyuck_ **

Hey! How u doin?  
this is Mark btw  
Sorry for not texting before i am a dumbass  
whatever i was wondering if u have a free time tomorrow night?  
I would love to hang out w u  
_[8:48pm]_

**_From: Donghyuck_ **

i’m doing well, u?  
i kinda figured out that part tho xD  
just kidding, it’s okay hyung  
Uhm, yes?  
I mean, yes, i am free tomorrow  
what’s the plan?  
_[8:56pm]_

 

Mark screams at the top of his lungs and jumps in the place, he can’t believe his luck. Why this has to happen to him? He can feel his face red, his ears and cheeks burning up and a weird feeling that tickles on his whole body. He rereads again and again Donghyuck’s answer and before really thinking he presses the call button. He bites his lip while waiting, wandering through the living the room until Donghyuck picks the call.

“ _Hi, hyung_ ,” Donghyuck says and Mark can literally feel how he melts by the sound of his voice.

“Uhm, h-hi,”

He groans by the sound of his own voice and stays silent, he can hear the other breathing through the line waiting for him to say something since he is the one who called, but he can’t. There’s no voice in him, neither words to come out. He is blank. He is nervous (and he doesn’t know why) and feels like he maybe can faint, or vomit, anytime. Maybe both. _Why did he call anyways?_

_“So, hyung… why did you call?”_

“My friend stole my phone and he wrote you that message, I swear I didn’t wanted to-”

 _“You didn’t want to text me?”_ Donghyuck asks, interrupting his ramble.

“No, I mean yes, no! Ugh, this is embarrassing,” Mark whispers the last part to himself, but by the giggling on his ear he can tell Donghyuck heard it. “I was trying to text you, I been trying to text you the whole week, but I couldn’t find the right words-”

_“What about; hey dude, what’s up? That could have worked,”_

“Don’t play smartpants with me, please”

 _“So, the thing is that your friend stole your phone and texted me,”_ Donghyuck asks, and he hums. _“You’re so idiot, hyung, really”_

“I know,” he admits, sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table and smiling to himself.

_“And about hanging out tomorrow, you really want to?”_

“Well, yes. We can go to the movies or the arcade or dinner.”

_“Or maybe all of that,”_

“Yeah, all of that would be great,”

_“Okay, so now, tell me about your week, did you meet Mrs. Yeon already?”_

 

 

…

 

 

They agree to meet up in the downtown’s plaza at 7 pm o’clock, although Mark has been there since 6:30. He barely got any sleep the night before since, one he talked with Donghyuck till 3 in the morning and, two he was feeling really weird about his date-not-date with the other. Donghyuck voice was replaying on his mind non-stop, filling his mind completely and leaving him on some sort of dazed state.

When the sun had risen, he called Jeno and admitted that maybe he was in like with Donghyuck and asked for help for his meeting.

So there he was, wearing some of Jeno’s clothes trying to not mess up with his hairstyle (Doyoung’s courtesy) by running his fingers through it and warming himself up with a cup of hot chocolate. It’s December so the weather is really cold and there’s too much people wandering around due to the holidays fever, he doesn’t know how he will recognize Donghyuck among the crowd but in fact he’s more worried about not messing the things up or making the fool out of himself.

He looks at his clock impatiently, waiting for the minutes to go faster and when the clock strikes 7:00pm, he looks around trying to spot Donghyuck. He tries to be as subtle as he can, although he really thinks that he sucks at it. When the clock shows a 7:05pm he groans like a child and starts thinking that maybe Donghyuck will not show up, he’s being a pessimist but can’t actually help it.

“Hello, hyung!”

He jumps by the sudden shout on his ear and turns around; Donghyuck is there, he doesn’t know how but he knows that it’s him, and he is totally mesmerized by him. He even holds his breath. There’s no word to actually describe him, but if he had to, he would say warm. It’s crazy because it’s mid-winter and even with a lot of sweaters he still feels cold, but there is something in Donghyuck, his smile, his milk and coffee skin, or his whole self, that warms him up completely. Mark returns the smile and hugs him tight and long, before realizing what he is doing and setting the younger free of his embrace.

“Sorry, I didn’t meant to… uhm yeah” he says awkwardly, playing with his fingers and looking around. He can hear Donghyuck chuckling so he clears his throat and starts again “Hi, it’s nice to finally met you, personally I mean… yeah, that. Hi, again?”

Why is he being so awkward? He questions to himself, but there’s no real answer. (It is, but he can’t completely admit it)

“Yeah, I know,” Donghyuck’s smile grows bigger and there it is again, the melting feeling on Mark’s body. “So, where we go first?”

They go to the cinema first, Donghyuck picks on a Disney movie and by the way he sings all of the songs, Mark can tell he already watched it, but it doesn’t matter because he hasn’t and it’s a great movie (and Donghyuck’s voice is really something). Then they go the arcade and Donghyuck beats him up in all the games, except for basketball and the air hockey. By the time Donghyuck wins for the fifth time at the dance game, they decide to eat and settle on the Italian restaurant near the coffee shop.

“Why are you working? I mean, if you’re the son of that dude who owns a lot of coffee shops, aren’t you supposed to be like a spoiled brat or something and be lazy and pretentious as fuck?” Donghyuck asks munching on a slice of pizza.

“Well, there’s no thing as laziness or spoiling in my family language, Mom says it’s because we’re an Asian family, but that only worked as an explanation when we lived in Canada,” he says before cutting a piece of his lasagna and putting it on Donghyuck’s plate. The other never has tried lasagna and Mark almost died for indignation when he told him, so now he is sharing. Donghyuck gives him two slices of his pizza. “It’s weird but it’s true, every time I ask that dude who owns a lot of coffee shops for something he says: Work for it”.

“What did you want this time?”

“A car,”

“And how is it going?”

“Not so well, I’ve been spending my money on muffins for some sun-kissed boy,” he says, smiling and thanks God his confidence is back. Donghyuck’s face goes from surprised to ashamed in one second.

“I thought it was for free!” he shrieks, his ears going red and his hands covering his mouth. “I’m so sorry, hyung”.

“It’s okay; I don’t mind buying muffins for you. Taeyong hyung says your favorites are the raspberry ones”.

“Yeah, and buttercream are delicious too. Johnny is a lucky bastard; he has Taeyong to bake anything for him”.

“I totally agree” he says, taking a bite of his lasagna.

“And they’re both pretty; I’m envious”

“I think you’re pretty too, pretty pretty” he says, and Donghyuck, who’s trying the lasagna, chokes on his food.

“Well, thanks” Donghyuck coughs, and Mark hands him a glass of water, looking worried. “You’re pretty pretty too”.

The younger blushes and looks back to his food, finishing a piece of the lasagna Mark gave him and a piece of pizza at the same time. Mark focuses on his food as well, stealing little glances of the other while eating. The silence doesn’t last much, when the desserts arrive they’re talking loudly enough to get almost every customer in the restaurant turning to stare at them.

“Are you sure about that?” Mark asks, looking at the cup of coffee in front of Donghyuck. The younger has ordered a slice of blueberry cake along with coffee while he has a huge cup of ice cream.

“Why do you ask?” Donghyuck looks at him over his cup, blowing it slowly because it’s too hot.

“Taeyong hyung doesn’t allow you to drink coffee, he says is bad for you”.

“I love coffee, but apparently it works on me like drugs on a bunny,” Donghyuck shrugs and Mark laughs too loud, until he has to bend over the table grabbing his aching stomach. “That’s why Renjun says anyway”

“So, I’m fucked up, right?”

“Nah, I drink coffee at home all the time, he said that because once I drank a cup of coffee mixed with red-bull”.

“You’re insane” he chuckles, an eats a spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

“I didn’t died and got an A+ on my entire test, so it worth it. But I’m never doing it again”.

Donghyuck’s coffee seems to be less hot now, because he sips from the cup and half moans, half sighs in delight. If Mark felt mesmerized before, then he doesn’t know how to feel now. All Donghyuck is breathtaking, word-taking even (he’s sure that that word doesn’t exists, but if it existed it would completely apply to Donghyuck). He can’t stop looking at him and again, there it is that warm and tickling feeling on his chest that expands through his body and makes the breathing and thinking a harder action.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

“I think I like you”.

 

 

…

 

 

 

“You told him that you liked him?” Doyoung asks, but to Mark ears is more like a shout. “During the first date?!”

He is in his own apartment, which feels really weird to be at considering how less time he spends there, sit on his couch while Doyoung and Jeno look at him as if he had grown two heads. Jaehyun is in the kitchen making pop-corn and coffee; it’s one am and for some reason his friends were awake when he called them. Mark feels like he’s being scolded by his parents.

“What did he say?”

“He laughed at me, and we pretended that didn’t happened,” he says, hands covering his face. “I’m embarrassed enough, so please don’t remind me about it”

“Okay, but this will be the last,” Jeno starts in a quiet voice. “Did he say something else? You walked him home so, he should have said something else?”

“He said that he had a great night and that he was really glad of meeting me and that we should go out any other time and then his dad appeared and I had to leave,” Mark tells them without looking, he still can rid of the tickles on his body and is weird. “That’s all”.

“Well, letting aside the part when you screwed it up by saying you liked him, everything went well” Doyoung says and Mark feels that he still scolding him. “You are so taking him on another date”

“Pop-corn is ready!” Jaehyun pipes out entering the living room with the said pop-corn on hand, Mark doesn’t have time to argue or complain about him and Donghyuck going out again because it’s apparently settled. He doesn’t have the heart (or courage) to go against Doyoung.

“What are we watching?”

“I’m going to sleep. Night everyone,” Mark says and leaves the living room, locking himself in his room.

 

 

…

 

 

Mark and Donghyuck go out plenty of times after that first meeting (he refuses to call it dating, even though everyone else says that are dates), and they call and text each other pretty often as well. By now he is totally whipped by the younger, but he doesn’t seem to be feeling the same as him and that’s a problem. Mark doesn’t want to fall this hard for him, he doesn’t like the longing feeling he has every time he looks at Donghyuck and he actually really wants to kiss the other, or hold his hand but can’t because he is afraid of rejection. And the worst part is that Donghyuck is a clingy person, so he hugs him or kisses his cheek at random moments and he can’t do anything else but look at him weirdly, wishing that the other would stop giving him wrong signs. He may be looking like he is uncomfortable of skin ship, but is actually holding himself to do something stupid.

“Hyung, for the last time; my parents don’t hate you,”

“Well, you dad looked like he wanted to kill me when I picked you,” Mark says, while driving to the city’s downtown. His father borrowed him his car just for tonight.

Its Christmas’ eve today and they’re going to watch the firework show in Itaewon. Donghyuck family was okay with it (Mark didn’t think so to be honest), but he had to stay for the dinner with his parents because _It’s Christmas, and Christmas is for family_ and then beg a lot to his dad to have the car and go out. Jeno has told him that he should really confess to Donghyuck tonight, because it’s been too long since they’re pinning on each other and there will not be any better moment.

“I got you a present; it’s not a big deal but… yeah” Mark pipes out when they go silent.

“I have something for you too, but let’s wait to midnight, okay?”

“Sure”.

The ride to downtown doesn’t last too long and soon they find themselves standing in the middle of the street with what seems like the rest of Seoul, watching the street concert that precedes the fireworks show. There’s some rookie group in stage, performing a beat-up song that has the audience jumping and dancing. (Donghyuck does the dance part and Mark the jumping part).

“This is great,” Donghyuck raises his voice above the music. Mark returns the younger’s bright smile.

“Yeah, I know. We should do this on New Year’s eve too”

“It’s a deal,” Donghyuck giggles. “Now, can I have this dance?”

Mark chuckles because the song playing isn’t supposed to be danced like that, but he let it slip as Donghyuck tightens his arms around his neck, he holds the other by his waist, both of them swaying slowly. The lighthearted atmosphere slowly dissipates with every full rotation, and soon the air between them is thick with things unsaid.

“Ten seconds to midnight!” somebody yells, and the way Donghyuck gazes at him as the partygoers around them start counting down makes Mark’s heart beat uncomfortably fast.

“Do you want to get some air?” he offers, and Donghyuck laughs.

“We’re outside, hyung.”

“Yeah, well… Do you want to go somewhere with less people?” the younger nods and he takes his hand, leading the way out the crowd.

Cheers of “Merry Christmas!” erupt around them as the countdown ends, people singing and blowing noisemakers as the two of them slip out through the street to the parking lot where Mark’s Dad’s car is parked. Donghyuck sits on the hood of the car while Mark goes to the back of the car to catch their presents. Once he has them he joins Donghyuck, the hood creaking under his weigh.

“Merry Christmas,” Mark finally says with a nervous laugh and smile, handing his gift to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck warmly smiles back and kisses his cheek. “Merry Christmas.”

There’s an awkward silence between them before Mark tells the younger to open his present. Donghyuck rips the paper out of the box and smiles when he sees the Donald Duck’s head mug Mark got for him.

“This is precious, thanks.”

“It’s not a big thing though,” he does a gesture with his hand as if it’s not a big deal, and earns a bright, genuine smile from the younger.

“It is; I love it.”

“Uhm, what about my present then?”

“Oh yeah, here”.

It’s a big box wrapped in blue paper with a green tiny bow. He smiles before ripping the paper cautiously until there only a black box on his hand. He hesitates a bit, and looks at Donghyuck who is expecting for his reaction.

“Wait, I have to say something to you first and it’s really important.”

“But hyung…” Donghyuck whines, “Your gift”.

“It’s important”.

“Okay, what it is this important thing that couldn’t wait?” Donghyuck huffs, hugging himself due to the cold air that blows over them.

“I like you, a lot. I do really like you,” Mark spurts, thanking to whatever god in heaven for not stuttering. “I like your jokes and your sarcastic and sassy comments, I like your voice, I like you when you complain about Mrs. Yoon and I like your hugs, and the way you always smell like cinnamon and coffee. And your skin is so beautiful and when you look at me, or talk to me I always have this melting feeling and its fucking mid-winter now, but you always make me feel warm inside. Just… look at you, you’re awesomely beautiful, how can someone not fall for you?”

Donghyuck stares at him, mouth agape and eyes shining with something that Mark can’t really tell. He feels way lighter now, but he’s still nervous about what the younger has to say about his confession. He waits and waits for a couple of seconds, or minutes maybe, and Donghyuck laughs to his face. Oh, this is like Deja-Boo.

“Can you open my gift now? Please.”

Mark stays stiff, looking at the younger blankly; did he just reject him? What does the laugh means? There is a long awkward silence before Donghyuck huffs and rolls his eyes, taking the black box from Mark’s hands and opening it. He takes a green post it from it and sticks-it to Mark’s forehead before showing a red scarf folded inside the box.

“It’s very pretty,” Mark says, looking at the scarf. Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“You’re supposed to read the post-it, you know?”

 

_“I really like you, hyung <3”_

 

 

“So, are you going to spend the whole night looking like an idiot or you’re going to kiss me already?”

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

Mark cups Donghyuck face with his hands and leans in slowly until they’re so close that he can feel Donghyuck’s breathing against his own skin. His heart is beating really fast and his knees are shaking, this time he knows it’s not because of the cold but Donghyuck. Then he looks into the other’s brown eyes, and loses it.

He presses their lips together in a quick peck at first, but then it grows into something more. Donghyuck kisses him like his life depends on it and he does the same. Their mouths are cold but it doesn’t take much for the warm to take over; it’s almost overwhelming but he likes it. He definitely likes it.

“I really like you a lot,” Mark says breathless, against Donghyuck’s mouth.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 “Minhyung, I’m working and you’re being a pain in the ass,” Donghyuck complains while drawing flowers on coffee foam.

“I’m just waiting for my boyfriend to finish his shift so we can go to our date,” Mark responds, eyes on Donghyuck’s concentrated expression as he toys with a grape in his hand. Renjun laughs lightly from his spot in the cashier machine.

“You have to work too.”

“Today is my free day, and there’s something I want to show you.”

“Just fifteen minutes and I’ll be done,” Donghyuck points at some table and hands the coffee cup to a giggling Sooyoung.

“Okay, sir. I’ll be waiting,” he grins, popping the grape in his mouth, and goes sitting where he’s been told to.

It takes more that fifteen minutes to Donghyuck to finish his shift, get changed and go back to where Mark’s waiting. When the tanned boy comes over, folding his hands in a pair of gloves, he gets up and receives him with a hug and a kiss on the top of his head before leading the way out. They stop by the sidewalk on front the coffee shop; a silver Volvo parked in there.

“What was the thing you wanted to show me?”

Mark takes the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the car with a beep. Donghyuck gasps and raises a brow to him; he just nods before opening the door for his boyfriend. The younger gets in the car with a chuckle and Mark follows instantly, getting on his side to start driving.

“So you have the car…” Donghyuck says in a deflated tone. “Will you stop working now?”

“Nah, I still have to pay for those muffins you eat every day.”

“Idiot,” Donghyuck slaps him on the chest and looks through the window, but Mark can see him smiling.

“You love me.”

“Unfortunately,” Mark does a hurt expression and whines and Donghyuck slaps him in the arm this time. “Where are we going anyways?”

“Disneyland,” he jokes, chuckling as Donghyuck rolls his eyes again.

“As much as I would love to go to Disneyland, I really want to have lunch now.”

“Fine, Disneyland can wait then”.

 

Mark is still 19 years old and works at his family coffee shop. He bought a nice car with his dad’s help, but still works every day after school serving coffee and desserts, not because he needs the money but to be closer to his boyfriend in some sort of way. He still thinks that being a barista it’s pretty hard and still doesn’t like drinking coffee, but he loves a certain boy with coffee eyes than can turn winter into summer with just a look.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your for reading!!! <3333 I think the end was kind of rushed but weeeelll can't be helped (sorry)
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
